The field of this invention relates to dispensing apparatuses, and more particularly to a liquid dispenser which can be readily carried within the hand of a person to be utilized primarily to repel animals, such as dogs.
At the present time, a common activity of a great number of people is jogging. Most joggers are forced to run on streets and sidewalks, which takes the jogger into residential areas. Quite often residences have a domesticated animal, such as a dog. It is not at all uncommon for the dog to be overly protective of his property and to come running at the jogger, sometimes even biting the jogger. Of course, this is most undesirable, not only from the jogger's point of view, but also because of the problems which will occur with the owner of the dog regarding liability resulting from injury to the jogger.
It would be desirable to employ some means to quickly repel the dog at a distance without causing injury to the dog. The animal should quickly associate the foul odored liquid with its source to thereby abort any desire for the attack. It would be further desirable that this means could be readily carried the jogger, would be light in weight and would not interfere with the running of the jogger. Prior to the present invention, there has been no known apparatus which has been specifically designed to be carried by a jogger for the repelling of a possible attack by a dog.